


Sniper Bros

by Archer2016



Series: Winterhawk (Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bored Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Sweet Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer2016/pseuds/Archer2016
Summary: Bucky agrees to becoming Clint's sniper bro.





	Sniper Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but i like it and i hope you do too.

The soldier was walking down one of the many streets of New York. He had looked up as he usually did to admire the tall buildings and compare how different the buildings were back in the nineteen forties. But Clint always catches his eyes somehow, somehow they're always drawn to him, and once spotting him he continued walking but kept sparing glances up at him.

Bucky saw Clint sitting on the edge of a balcony. He saw the blonde man dangling his legs down and between the bars of the fence surrounding the balcony. The archer wore a bored expression, head leaning against one of the bars and looking down at the busy streets of New York. His bow and quiver on his back, his hands by his sides.

The archer was on a mission, sort of, he had finished the mission actually and was bored so he hopped from building to building and used his cable arrow to get himself down to where he was now, on the balcony of the empty apartment. The man was really observant and once seeing the lights off, the furniture still new and not even used, the dust light but there he knew the apartment was uninhabited. He just tended to notice these things, hence how he earned his name.

His bored blue-grey eyes surveyed the whole street under him, searching for something to entertain him. The cold tile under his butt and the for sure dust imprint that will be found on his cargo pants when he gets up was ignored because he honestly couldn't care less.

It was cold and Clint was still in those short sleeved black shirt, black cargo pants, and heavy combat boots that he still manages to be as quiet as a mouse with. Snow was covering the pathways and car rooftops and the streets were glazed with ice, but that man sitting up there on that balcony and didn't seem the least bit phased.

Bucky stopped and watched Clint, tightening his jacket around himself because just looking at those cold bare arms was making him shiver. Shit, Bucky, look away from those arms. He forced his eyes away from Clint's muscled archer arms, but his traitorous eyes trailed up to his face, looking at chapped lips as best as he could from where he was. Those almost blue looking lips twitched, changed their form, and Bucky saw it form into a grin. Pearly white teeth showed and Bucky's eyes trailed up his face to meet with eyes looking right at him, sparkling with something mischievous and exciting.

The soldier snarled at the look and cursed himself before tearing his gaze down and away from the archer who was standing up, to do what Bucky wouldn't know because he had looked away. And as curious as he was he started walking away as fast as he could.

The people around him didn't help him escape quick enough, granted he took like a minute or two, but Clint caught up, and when Bucky turned to see if Clint was still on the balcony someone popped up right by him, waving a gloved hand in his face to get his attention.

Bucky saw the hand wearing the archer's glove and instantly took two steps back away with an unaffected expression, the only thing that showed he was startled was how his eyes slightly widened. Clint grinned at that look, of course that little shit had seen the reaction, stupid Hawkeye.

Clint laughed and Bucky instantly recovered, grimacing again but on the inside he felt something warm at the sight of the other's laugh. Clint gave him an amused look and Bucky's brain caught up with him.

He met eyes with the archer, his eyes hardened and turned ice cold, but that didn't affect the archer. Bucky blamed it on him spending too much time with Natasha. He saw Clint's short breaths come out in a white puff of smoke but focused on the task at hand. "What are you doing here?" He spat the question and tried to give it this intimidating edge that would push Clint away, it didn't work.

"I was bored, I saw you and thought to come down and ask you to entertain me a little," Clint shrugged, giving the soldier a side grin.

"And what makes you think I want to entertain you?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Blue eyes met blue eyes again, and this time Bucky's were softer.

"Well, you were alone, I assumed I'd be good company. And ya know, we could start that whole sniper buddies or somethin that Tony keeps mentioning," Clint tried to keep his voice amused and confident but Bucky caught the little hopeful undertone, he heard how his voice changed slightly. Bucky swallowed against his throat and kept his eyes ice.

"No," he didn't understand why it was hard to tell him no, he wanted to tell him yes, but he felt the right thing to do was say no. Maybe being away from the archer will settle this feeling that's slowly eating away at him in his gut. Clint's smile faltered a little, only a little, the 'don't blink or you'll miss it' kind of little, before it returned back to how it had been. But Bucky missed it by looking away from him and shoving himself forward and away from the archer who's been making new feelings and whims arise in him.

Clint felt ready to turn and leave after being rejected, but then a reasonable voice in his head told him to run after him, of course he questioned why that reasonable voice sounded so close to Natasha's but only for a second or two before he forgot about it and started running after Bucky. Clint really wanted to impress Bucky okay.

Bucky didn't seem to slow down, and Clint knew calling after him wouldn't help, so he tried his best to catch up and in the end he did. People around them were passing by and minding their own business.

"Bucky," Clint called out when he came by the soldier, waving his hand at him and catching his attention again. Bucky wanted to keep walking and ignore the annoying archer but if he did that Clint would keep on bugging him, so he turned to him.

Clint felt something in him lighten up knowing he got him to answer. "It's cold out here, and there's this really awesome café nearby. We can head there now, if you would like to come with me," Bucky raised an eyebrow at him because he clearly wasn't expecting that. Clint added "I'll pay" as a bargain to get Bucky to agree. Bucky felt something rushing through his veins, he felt anxious and, and nervous? Why? Clint wasn't asking him out on date, not that he wanted him to, nope, not at all.

This was just Clint wanting to be friendly, trying to get make this Sniper Bros thing happen, just like Bruce and Tony with their Science Bros thing. Bucky felt something in him ache as he thought about that. It would be nice to have something like a new friend. He loved Steve a lot, hell the dude was his brother, but it would be nice to meet someone new, or get to know someone new.

He thought about what this friendship could get him. A buddy to shoot with, someone to tell lame jokes with, someone to make plans with, someone who would be there for him when he needed it, someone who will be able to understand him, someone who would care, someone who would protect him, someone who would make him feel safe, someone who will help him figure out this new world, and as he looked back at Clint he saw he was closer than before, he found himself about to lean onto the other man and caught himself.

He gave Clint a nod. Yeah, he liked what this friendship would give him. "Fine with me," he said, and the smile that lit up the archer's face was a reward all by itself. For a moment, Bucky forgot they were in a crowded street, standing still, people looking at them funny, and looking like complete opposites with one wearing a winter coat and many layers and the other wearing a sleeveless shirt as if it wasn't below zero out here.

"Awesome, okay let's go," Clint turned around to see where they are before grabbing Bucky's left hand, Bucky tensed up a bit but then relaxed himself because this was Clint, the annoying archer with a good heart, and spinning him around to take him back the way he had come from, and Bucky let him. It had been a long time since he had let someone touch him without permission, even if it was to guide him somewhere he hadn't trusted them enough, or even himself.

Clint was guiding Bucky along the path and talking because Clint was a mouthy archer who just loved to talk when he got the chance. Bucky found out that he loved listening to Clint's voice, he liked listening to the archer ramble nonsense. He also found that Clint knew almost every cafè in New York, which of course he did, the man does not function without caffeine, like not at all. Coffee was his life source more than it was an energy source. Besides, pre-caffeinated Clint Barton was adorable, especially when he came out without hearing aids and was too tired to read lips right.

Clint pushed the door open and grinned once he met eyes with the man sitting behind the counter. He greeted him by his first name and introduced Bucky by telling Tim "this is my friend, Bucky," hearing the word had Bucky's heart sting a bit. He was happy that Clint called him a friend but something in him ached for more.

"Bucky's still in his anti-social goth phase but don't worry once you get to know him he's a sweetheart," Clint laughed as Bucky glared at him, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered when Clint called him a sweetheart. But then Clint led him to his favourite table and sat him down before thrusting a menu in his hands and sitting down. He smiled at Bucky brightly and waited for Bucky to choose. "Aren't you going to open the menu?" Bucky inquired and got a chuckle from Clint.

"Nope, have the menu memorised by heart. Besides Tim already knows my order,"

"So you come here often?"

"More often than not. I know probably every cafè in New York, and am on a first name basis with most employees," the archer looked proud of that and Bucky couldn't help but crack a small barely there smile. Clint being the observant fuck he was, had seen that smile and didn't hide his suprise and shock, then laughed to himself because he got the Winter Soldier to smile. Oh gosh. Clint was never foing to shut up about this, and he didn't. Surprisingly, Bucky didn't mind.


End file.
